Disney Dossiers: Files of Characters From the Walt Disney Studios
Disney Dossiers: Files of Characters from the Walt Disney Studios is a book written by Jeff Kurtii and published by Disney in 2006. It features profiles for many characters from the Disney animated features. Characters profiled ;Standards * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Donald Duck * Daisy Duck * Pluto ;Almost Standards * Farm Kin - Clarabelle Cow, Horace Horsecollar, and Clara Cluck ;Unlikely Heroes * Pinocchio * Aladdin ** Jasmine * Simba * Pocahontas ** John Smith * Quasimodo * Fa Mulan ** Little Brother ** Li Shang * Stitch * Comical Cows - Mrs. Calloway, Maggie, and Grace ;Royalty * Snow White ** The Prince * Cinderella ** Prince Charming * Aurora ** Prince Phillip * Ariel ** Prince Eric * Belle * Beast * Kuzco ;Sidekicks * Jiminy Cricket * José Carioca * Panchito * Baloo * Bagheera * Sebastian * Flounder * Scuttle * Lumiere * Cogsworth * Mrs. Potts * Timon * Pumbaa ;Group Acts * The Seven Dwarfs * The Lost Boys ;Cats * Fancy Felines - Duchess and the Kittens, O'Malley, Captain Amelia, Oliver * Fierce Felines - Si and Am, Lucifer, Cheshire Cat ;Dogs * Cool Canines - Lady, Tramp, Jock, and Trusty * Spotted Specimens - Pongo, Perdita, and the Dalmatian Puppies * Dog (and Fox) Pound - Tod and Copper, Dr. Delbert Doppler, and Dodger ;Other Mice * Timothy Mouse * Jaq and Gus * Bernard and Miss Bianca * Great Mice of Mystery - Basil, David Q. Dawson, Hiram and Olivia Flaversham, and Roquefort ;Forest Fauna * Bambi * Thumper and Flower * Brer Beasties - Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, and Brer Bear * Rabbits - White Rabbit and March Hare ** Mad Hatter * Kenai * Koda ;Airborne * Dumbo * Orville and Wilbur ;The Human Touch * Esmeralda * Phoebus * Tarzan * Jane Porter * Jim Hawkins * John Silver ;The Magic Touch * Blue Fairy * Tinker Bell * Fairy Godmother * Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather * Merlin * Madam Mim * Genie ;Children * Huey, Dewey, and Louie * Morty and Ferdie Fieldmouse * Max Goof * Alice * Wendy, Michael, and John Darling * Arthur * Mowgli * Penny * Cody * Lilo Pelekai ** Nani Pelekai ** David Kawena ;Perpetual Children * Peter Pan ;Villains * Kaa * Shere Khan * Ladies-in-Hating - Queen of Hearts, Yzma, and Madame Medusa * Men of Means - Gaston, Ratigan, and Governor Ratcliffe * Mean Men - Lyle Tiberius Rourke, Judge Claude Frollo, Percival C. McLeach, and John Clayton ;Extra-Evil Villains * The Evil Queen * Lady Tremaine ** Anastasia and Drizella Tremaine * Captain Hook ** Mr. Smee * Maleficent * Cruella De Vil ** Jasper and Horace * Ursula * Jafar ** Iago * Scar * Hades ** Pain and Panic ;Mythical or Legendary * Rafiki * Hercules * Megara * Philoctetes * The Reluctant Dragon * Elliott * Tall-Tale Talent - Johnny Appleseed, Pecos Bill, Paul Bunyan, and John Henry Errors * Mickey's filmography highlights includes The Country Cousin, a Silly Symphony that he did not appear in. * Donald's filmography highlights includes DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp, which he was not actually in (he only had a portrait cameo). * Despite that they both had cameos in it, Teacher's Pet is not listed on Pinocchio or the Blue Fairy's filmographies. * Despite that they appeared in an episode of it, Hercules: The Animated Series is not listed on Aladdin or Jafar's filmographies. * Aladdin's profile states he has no parents, contradicting the fact that Aladdin and the King of Thieves revealed that his father was alive and well. * Cam Clarke is not listed as one of Simba's voice actors. * Quasimodo's fact sheet does not list Madellaine as his second significant other. * Ariel's profile neglects to mention her daughter Melody in her fact-sheet. This is especially odd, because Ursula's profile mentions Morgana and even includes a picture of her. * Kuzco's profile states that he has no significant other, despite that Malina had already been introduced prior to the book's publication. Also, J.P. Manoux is not listed as one of his voice actors. * Baloo's profile states that he does not work well with King Louie, but they were best friends in TaleSpin and Jungle Cubs. * Sebastian's filmography neglects to include Raw Toonage and Marsupilami. * Timon and Pumbaa's full names are given as just Timon and Pumbaa, despite that their TV series revealed them to have the surnames Berkowitz and Smith, respectively. Also, Nathan Lane is Timon's only listed voice actor. * Bonkers is not listed on March Hare and Mad Hatter's filmography. Also, their current voice actors, Maurice LaMarche and Corey Burton, are not listed. * In Tarzan, Jane, and Clayton's filmographies, The Legend of Tarzan is incorrectly called Tarzan and listed as having come out in 2003, two years after it actually premiered. * Morty and Ferdie's filmography consists of Gulliver Mickey and Mickey's House of Villains, neither of which they actually appeared in. Bizarrely, the films they actually did appear in (Mickey's Steamroller, Boat Builders, and Mickey's Christmas Carol) are not listed. * Cody's profile lists Jake as his sidekick, despite that they didn't even meet until near the end of the movie. * The Queen's profile gives her full name only as "The Queen", despite old publicity materials and comics having given it as Queen Grimhilde. This error is especially strange because one of the pictures used for the profile is a panel from the very comic strip in which her full name was revealed. * Captain Hook's profile states that his "first name may be John or James", despite it officially being stated to be James in Return to Never Land. * April Winchell is not listed as one of Cruella's voice actors. * Scar's name is just given as "Scar" with no mention of the name he was born with (Taka). Category:Books